


Shades of Evil

by CindyRyan



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: The Sliders land in a 1940's era Hollywood where the mafia lurks behind the glam. When Wade's life is in danger will that solidify Quinn's shifting feelings towards her? Set between 3x14 and 3x15
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles, Rembrandt Brown & Wade Welles, wade welles&Quinn Mallory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Shades of evil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes : I did not write fanfic when the show originally aired. Have been enjoying watching the reruns recently. Back in the day I was a Quinn/Wade shipper.

For once Wade Welles was the first out of the vortex. That had it’s cons as well as pros Wade thought as she stumbled. Last slide she’d landed with the professor’s left shoe digging into her right rib cage. Then Rembrandt had landed on Quinn propelling him into Wade. She’d lost count of the bruises. It was just part of sliding. Wade hears the yells of her friends in the swirling vortex and knew she only had seconds. As she got her bearings she gasped. It looked like the golden age of Hollywood. The sleek cars and Art Deco buildings. The women passing by in glamorous outfits. The men in dapper suits. It was nighttime a full moon shone down on the palm trees.

Behind Wade heard someone curse as they landed. She took a few steps down the sidewalk still gaping. They’d traveled to worlds before where it’d felt like going back in time. Reality had been an event had never happened or had happened differently in this world causing the alteration. This felt different.  
Suddenly shots rang out. People screamed. Something slammed into Wade and she fell back. Her right shoulder was on fire. 

“Wade!”Quinn shouted horrified.”No!”

Wade blinked trying to stay conscious. The pain too much Wade closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

*****

For two years it’s been the four of them. The only had each other on this wild ride. It’s made them as close as family. Though lately Quinn’s feeling for Wade were conflicted, confusing. He loved her Quinn just didn’t know if it was brotherly any more. The fear he felt seeing her shot was like nothing he’d felt before. 

“We need to find cover.”Arturo ordered.

The gunfire had continued as Quinn had reached Wade. Her shirt was blood soaked and face deathly pale. As gently as he could Quinn scooped up Wade and followed the others.

******

Fortunately the building they took shelter in was a hotel. There were a scattering of patrons ducking behind furniture. Staff was huddled in the doorway of an adjoining room.

“We need an ambulance!”Quinn shouted as he descended the steps into the marble lobby..”She’s been shot!”

“They won’t come at night.”A twenty something blonde woman in a hotel uniform replied.”Mafia gangs have made it too dangerous.”

“Is their an automobile we can borrow?”Arturo inquired briskly.

Quinn could hear the worry in his former professor’s voice. Wade’s skin was cold to the touch. Quinn knee she’d lost too much blood. He tightened his hold as if that effort would keep Wade alive.

“Please.”Quinn implored.”We’re travelers. We have no allegiance to these gangs.”

More gunfire and screams echoed from the street. A gray haired man in his sixties stepped into the lobby.

“I’m Dr. White Hotel Starscape’s resident doctor. Please follow me.”White instructed.

“Thank you.”Quinn said with relief.

“I don’t have a full clinic here but we’ll see what we can do.”White explained.

“I’ve heard of hotels in Europe with docs but here?”Rembrandt asked.

“Back in the day high end hotels in Hollywood and Nee York had doctors on staff for their wealthy clientele.”Arturo replied quietly.

“I’m just glad he was still here.”Quinn stated.

They followed the doctor through the lobby and into the interior of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shades of evil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Wade awoke feeling groggy and disoriented. She was in a small doctor’s office. Memories of their arrival returned and Wade winced. She now felt a large bandage around her right shoulder.  
Wade attempted to move her left hand only to discover someone was holding it. She looked over to see Quinn sitting in an old plastic chair sound asleep. His right hand secure around her left. She smiled softly. Quinn must’ve been exhausted to fall asleep there. His tall lanky frame barely fit where the chair was wedged between the exam bed and the wall.

She’d accepted a long time ago that Quinn would only see her as a friend perhaps a sister. Still it was moments like this that her heart betrayed her. Wade had always been attracted to Quinn. Then again what girl wouldn’t be? Shoving the thoughts aside Wade squeezed Quinn’s hand. Then drifted to sleep.

********  
"We need to get her to a hospital."Rembrandt Brown stated as he paced the medium sized hotel room.

"We will if there is a need."Arturo replied quietly as he sat in a leather chair. "The doctor said the bullet passed through cleanly and he was able to stitch up the wound."

"She lost a lot of blood."Rembrandt worried.

As late as it was they were all too wired and worried to sleep. There hadn't been room enough in the small doctor's office for all of them. Rembrandt had taken one look at Q-ball's stricken face and knew which of the three men would be staying with Wade.

"I think we will find that Ms. Welles is tougher than the lot of us put together."Arturo said wearily. 

"I hope you're right."The singer replied quietly as he turned to the window.

What kind of world had they landed in where the first responders were too afraid to come out after the sun set?  
**********  
Gunfire startled Quinn awake. It was faint from this part of the building but it was still unsettling enough that his ears picked it up. Machine guns Quinn realized with a sickening feeling. He looked down at Wade's left hand in his right one and he swallowed hard. Quinn closed his other hand over the top of her small one. It was still cold and Quinn began to rub it hoping to return some of the warmth. 

Quinn glanced up at Wade she looked pale against the white sheets. They'd nearly lost her a few months back to a group calling themselves the dream masters. They could invade a person's dreams and inflict real life physical damage. He still had nightmares of seeing Wade's white hotel sheets covered in blood and her still pale form beneath.

"You're going to be alright, Wade."Quinn said softly.

They had five days and four hours on this world. Quinn hoped they'd be able to lay low and let Wade recover and rest. He had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be that easy; it never was.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shades of Evil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Over the next day Wade and the others learned more about this world. It was early afternoon and they sat in a suite of rooms on the fourth floor of the Starscape. They had landed in Los Angeles. For all appearances it looked like Hollywood 1943. However, this world had been stuck in prohibition allowing the mafia gangs descended by ones started by Al Capone have things in an iron grip. Everything from the studios of Hollywood to the city government.   
Wade was stretched out on a sofa dark gray in color with gold beads through the fabric. Quinn sat across from her in a brown leather chair. Arturo on one by the window and Rembrandt sat at the small dining table near the door. Her shoulder throbbed as the pain meds ebbed. She hadn't wanted to become dependent on them not knowing what the next world would be able to offer. Still she winced as she shifted position and Quinn caught it.

“Wade.”Quinn began in a soft voice.

“I'm alright.”Wade replied as she sank into the pile of pillows that had been propped behind.

“Would you look at this.”Rembrandt exclaimed as he stood bringing the paper he'd been reading with him over to Quinn and Wade. “Wade, looks like on this world your double is a starlet.”

Quinn took the paper and folded it so the medium sized article was on the top half. He brought it to Wade so they could both read. The headline screamed 'Actress Wade Wells thanks her fans for their support after onset injury.”

“Here's another, “Arturo said as he read outloud. “Wade Wells and mafia fiance Sean Ellis have shouting match outside of trendy Palm Springs cafe.”

“What's the date on that one?”Quinn asked.

The professor told him. Quinn looked again at the papers frowning.

“That argument was before the onset accident.”Quinn stated as he stood and went to the papers on Rembrandt's table. “Wait this one says your double is missing. Didn't show up to Warner studios yesterday morning.”

“I'm sure she's just being a drama queen.”Wade stated not opening her eyes. “Big time actresses do that all the time.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”Rembrandt said from the bedroom where he'd turned on the tv. “Look at this.”

Wade eased herself off the sofa and followed the others. On the screen she saw a press conference. At the podium was a handsome blond man in his late twenties wearing a three piece gray pin striped suit. He looked pale and tired. The caption on the screen told the audience he was Sean Ellis head of the Ellis crime family.

“.....I am asking my fellow crime families in Southern California for a temporary cease fire.”Ellis was saying. “Until the FBI finds my fiance Wade Wells. She did not come home last night and the studio has received a ransom demand. If anyone has any information please contact the number below. If she turns up dead I promise to lay waste to LA.”

“Charming.”Arturo muttered sarcastically.

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention. Quinn strode through the living room and opened it. The young blonde employee they'd met on arrival stood awkwardly in the hallway and apologetic expression on her face.

“I'm sorry, but there's several reporters in the lobby. They think your friend is an actress and are refusing to leave.”The hotel employee explained.

“Tell them they're mistaken.”Quinn said as he closed the door and turned back to the others. “We've got four days here. We may have to change hotels.”

“Perhaps.”Arturo acknowledged with a nod as they moved further into the room.

“I don't want to move unless we have to.”Quinn commented. “She needs rest not to be jostled from place to place because of the media.”

“I'm right here.”Wade interjected as she sat back on the sofa. “I'll let you know when I need coddling.”

“We need you at full strength.”Quinn retorted as he moved to the window. “Making sure you heal is not coddling!”

Wade sighed as she gingerly reclined and brought her legs up to stretch out. She smiled as Rembrandt laid the blanket back over her.

“I know, Quinn.”Wade said softly as she closed her eyes. “You mean well I just want it clear that I make my own decisions.”

“Like it or not you're my responsibility!”Quinn snapped as he moved back into the living room and around the sofa to face Wade. “You wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for sliding.”

Wade's heart melted and she raised her left hand took Quinn's right in hers squeezing it. She loved the way Quinn looked out for people he cared about. If you were his friend you were there for life.

“Quinn you had no way of knowing what we'd encounter when we slide. What you created is a wonderful thing. It has been tough on some worlds but I don't regret a minute of this grand adventure.”Wade said adamantly.

“Second that, Q-ball.”Rembrandt added with a smile. 

“Majority agreement, Mr. Mallory.”The professor interjected quietly. “It speaks well of you that you feel responsible but you can't control or anticipate the circumstances that we encounter on each world.”

Wade squeezed Quinn's hand once more and she saw his shoulders relax and a hint of a smile cross his face as he nodded.

“Okay, it's just you guys are family and I hate it when anyone gets hurt.”Quinn stated softly.

“Goes both ways.”Rembrandt stated as he walked over and clasped Quinn on the right shoulder. “I need to get some coffee and check the lay of the land. Anybody want to come?”

“I will.”Arturo volunteered as he gathered his coat. “I need to stretch my legs.”

“We'll be back in an hour.”Rembrandt said as he and Arturo left.

Wade released Quinn's hand and sank back against the cushions. The little bit of movement she'd done had agravated her shoulder. Fire seemed to hiss under her skin at every movement. 

“Do you need water or anything?”Quinn asked softly.

“No.”Wade replied.

Wade felt the couch sink as Quinn sat down gently pushing her legs over. She opened her eyes and reached for Quinn's right hand once more. Wade saw him look down at their hands and swallow hard.

“Quinn.”Wade began gently.

“I'm sorry, Wade I didn't mean to come across as coddling.”Quinn commented quietly. “I know you can handle yourself; you've proven that. It's just....I care about you.”

Wade blinked in surprise. She didn't miss the huskiness of Quinn's voice as he said he cared about her. Over their travels she'd seen him flirt with local women and go to great lengths to keep them safe. The look in her friend's eyes now was far from platonic. 

“Quinn...”Wade tried once more.”I know you care about all of us.”  
*****

Quinn didn't know why he was telling Wade this now. He should let her rest. Now that the conversation was started he knew he had to finish it. Even if she didn't feel the same way about him. He inched up the sofa a bit more and let go of Wade's hand. He reached up and cupped her face in both of his. Quinn heard her intake of breath in surprise.

“Since Egypt world my feelings for you have changed, Wade.”Quinn stated tenderly. “Seeing you get shot solidified that. For a second I thought I'd lost you and that scared the hell out of me. Wade, I think I've fallen in love with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to my readers. 2020 was not a good writing year for me. The state of things was not good for my muse. I dropped the ball on a lot of my projects. One of my goals this year is to finish my older stories. 

Title: Shades of evil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: AU  
Notes: See part one

“Since Egypt world my feelings for you have changed, Wade.”Quinn stated tenderly. “Seeing you get shot solidified that. For a second I thought I'd lost you and that scared the hell out of me. Wade, I think I've fallen in love with you.”

Words failed Wade as she stared at Quinn. She knew he was serious. This possibility had been shoved to the recesses of her mind because Wade thought it could never be. During the metor scare they'd taken comfort in each other but Wade hadn't fooled herself into thinking it was anything to build a future on. It was end of the world passion and at the time Wade had been grateful for it; for him. 

“I know this must seem out of the blue for you.”Quinn continued with a smile. “I promise it's not.....”

Wade smiled and took his right hand in both of hers.

“I know, it's just a surprise.”Wade replied softly.

“A good one I hope.”Quinn commented as he leaned forward.

“Yes.”Wade acknowledged as she kissed him.

When they broke apart Quinn let out a sigh and rested his forehead against Wade's. She treasured the moment. Wade thought back on their friendship. Thought of how much Quinn meant to her. Wade pulled back enough to meet Quinn's gaze.

“I think I love you too.”Wade said softly.

“Thank God.”Quinn replied his voice barely above a whisper. “I was afraid you'd given up on me and moved on.”

Wade shifted so she could curl up against Quinn's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and settled back against the arm of the sofa.

“You'll always have me, Quinn.”Wade promised. “Even though that promise may be short lived.”

Quinn sat back and looked into Wade's eyes. Her breath caught at the mixture of intense emotions she saw. Love, fear, worry and a bit of anger.

“I don't want to hear that, Wade.”Quinn protested each word clipped with emotion. “We'll keep you safe. We've done so before. It's only four days.”

Wade reached up and touched Quinn's right cheek with her good hand.

“I know and I'm not giving up. I just don't want anyone hurt trying to protect me and we always seem to have hiccups with plans.....”Wade trailed off.

“Yes.”Quinn admitted. “But we always well nearly always pull it together in time. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and not hurt again.”

Wade melted into Quinn's embrace. Just as they kissed once more the door flew open with a loud bang. Wade let out a startled scream as Quinn leapt to his feet and placed himself in front of Wade. When she was able to see around Quinn she recognized who was standing in the hotel room. Her double's fiancé. A very angry Sean Ellis.

“So this is where I find you, babe?”Ellis snarled raising a pistol. “In a hotel room in Weston's territory with another man?!”

“It's not....”Wade began.

The gun and the man swung towards Wade ignoring Quinn. 

“Boss, we can take him outside and take care of him.”A deep voice said from behind Ellis.

Wade got to her feet and saw a brown haired man in a tailored black suit with a larger gun standing in the hall. Wade moved around Quinn but he snagged her pulling her behind him.

“Wade, no.”Quinn protested anxiously.

Wade broke free and walked to her double's fiancé. He was a chiseled handsome blond who could be on the movie screen. Dark grey suit, blue eyes. Under the anger she could see the worry and love the man had for the starlet. Wade hoped she was somewhere safe.

“Please do not hurt him.”Wade pleaded.

Ellis took in Wade's injury in a swift experienced glance.

“That's not the injury you had on set.”Ellis stated concern etching into his voice. “What happened?”

“She was shot!”Quinn snapped pulling Wade back towards him. “Your enemies....”

Ellis dropped the gun and tenderly touched Wade's bandage. He looked into Wade's eyes and then cupped her face with his hands. Wade felt Quinn stiffen behind her. 

“Who shot you?”Ellis demanded his voice cold.

“I don't know.”Wade replied.

She didn't like at all the ice cold anger in Sean's blue eyes.

“I will find them and make them pay; with their lives.”Ellis vowed.

“Sean.”Wade began fearfully.

“My enemies will know what happens when they hurt my family.”Ellis continued as he stepped towards the door retrieving his weapon. “You are coming home with me.”

“No.”Wade replied firmly.

Ellis stopped and turned eyes narrowed.

“What did you say?”Ellis asked dangerously.

“I am safe here. I have friends here.”Wade explained hurriedly.

“I am not leaving you with him.”Ellis countered angerily.

Wade remembered the newspaper article about her double's fight with Ellis. She wondered how much on the rocks they had been?

“It is my life, Sean, not yours.”Wade said putting on her best Marilyn Monroe attitude as she went back to the sofa. “I am staying here.”

Ellis glowered his hand still tight on the gun. Wade held her breath praying he'd buy her act. A long moment stretched out. Finally Ellis turned and stormed towards the door.

“I love you, Wade.”Sean stated. “This is not over between us but this one I will let you win.”

Sean Ellis left the hotel room as loudly as he'd entered. The door bounced in the casing as the gangster slammed it shut. Wade let out a long sigh of relief and found herself shaking. Quinn sat down next to her taking her in his arms.

“He was so angry.”Wade commented fearfully.

"It'll be okay."Quinn promised tightening his embrace.

Wade could only hope he was right.


End file.
